Stolen with plot!
by Darkbloodtwist
Summary: It all started out nice....me chasing Yami and Bukura....making them run from me...its all in the name of fun...THEN THAT STUPID PEGASUS STOLE MY MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL! and oh yeah...Yami's puzzle...but thats not the point (Ch.5 up)
1. Damn Pegasus

MUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GLOMP!!  
  
GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!! GLOMP!!  
  
::CRAZY LOOKING OF EYRS::  
  
Helloooo!!! Hello my evil yet vey crazy readers! Welcome to the world of Yu- gi oh..you kinda knew that already! Hi! I'm....the Authoress!  
  
THE Authoress of THIS story!  
  
Yami: Uh huh.Can I order a new Authoress? This one scares me.  
  
Authoress: OH AREN'T YOU THE MOST puuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...I mean.HOT BOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN...I CAN'T PUT IT OTHER WORDS YOU ARE LIKE SOOO PERFECT!  
  
Authoress's friend: *slaps her* God that was annoying.  
  
Yami: You know you shouldn't have done that even though the authoress has a annoying compulsive behavior doesn't mean you can slap her like that.. You have to do it like this *slaps her*  
  
Authoress: .*rubs cheek* HHHHEYYYY!!! I'M RUNNING THIS STORY MISTER! DON'T YOU SLAP ME! *types something on computer*  
  
Yami: What is this you are---Oh authoress my love! Love of my life! Come and run with me in my kingdom! Of course I don't have a kingdom now. But I will build one! JUST FOR YOU!  
  
.........?  
  
Yami: What the hell have you done woman!  
  
*authoress whistles casually*  
  
Authoress's friend: Shit.she has the power. ::starts out walking and proceeds to run away from there::  
  
Bakura: Hey!! Yami! How ya doing? And how----? Who is this divine lady? .....? WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?  
  
Authoress: Why thank ya! So are you!  
  
Bakura: --__--..uh huh.....i must admit I have FINE body but..no wait. I am divine!  
  
Yami: Why'd you enter yourself in this story..wouldn't that qualify as an..? MARY SUE! YOU 16 YEAR OLD SLUT WHO'S SELFISH DEED'S ARE ONLY MAKE YOURSELF SOUND BETTER THAN ALL OF US!! Wha..  
  
Authoress: Er.waayyy off. I'm here cause some freak stole me machineofdestructionthatwillsoonkillall.. Have you guys seen it?  
  
(Cricket.cricket)  
  
Pegasus: Did I just hear you mention the machineofdestructionthatwillsoonkillall? Or did my ears deceive me? ....Authoress deary...I STOLE YOUR MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL!  
  
Authoress: Why you---- ::eyes start twitching:: don't make me send forth the powers of...(drum roll) HEMAN! (dum dum DUUMMM)  
  
Heman: its Heman to the rescue! (runs really fast toward Pegasus.)  
  
Pegasus: oh pulez.(pulls out a brick wall and watches as Heman runs into it)  
  
Heman: (really hurt) ..look at the broken teeth..  
  
Yami: uh huh..  
  
Pegasus: Now----YOINK! ::steals Yami's millennium item::  
  
Pegasus: (runs away in a really girly way, with his hair flowing in the back) hehehehehehehehe..  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami: That bastard! Adhsakjfuynsjdh.  
  
Bakura: Such profanity! ::flicks him in the head::  
  
Yami: ::eyes stat twitching:: Did you just *flick* me??? Obliterate to the Shadow realm!  
  
Bakura: (stands and looks around to see himself in one piece) Er.you don't have a millennium puzzle now..  
  
Authoress: DON'T YOU FORGET THAT HE STOLE MY MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL!!  
  
Bakura: I know something you don't know..  
  
Yami: What??? TELL ME..my life has no meaning to it no more.  
  
Bakura: When Pegasus was fighting HEMAN I swiped his Platinum Express card.hehehe.  
  
Authoress: Oooo..you mean this? ::pulls out a contract with Pegasus's name forged on the side:: Cleary states that I am the grand owner of all his money! (  
  
Yami: Noo.wait..HEY! PEGASUS IS NOT SPELLED WITH TWO "S"'----  
  
::gets elbowed in the stomach::  
  
Authoress: Don't you get on my nerves you cute little pharaoh thing!  
  
Bakura: I'll keep his card...for safety reasons..ya freak.  
  
Authoress: (ignores the last words) Don't worry Bakura I love you too..  
  
Bakura: Aw..i mean! Sakdjanlfksd  
  
Yami: Profanity queen.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pegasus- In the place known as VALLEY OF THE DOLLS!  
  
Pegasus: Oh my..I have in one hand MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL! And in the other THE MILLENIUM PUZZLE!  
  
Isn't this my lucky day?  
  
Authoress: Ya EL BURRO! YOU PLATONOS CABESE! SJFDHSAKJHKJNXC GIVE ME BACK MY MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL!  
  
Pegasus: What MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL!  
  
Authoress: The one in your hand!  
  
Pegasus: In my hand what? OOOHHH..that..(stuff's it under his shirt and on his chest) About that..I got a sex change..lumpy.mmmm..  
  
Authoress: Ewww..  
  
Yami: GIVE ME BACK MY MILLENIUM PUZZLE THEN!  
  
Pegasus: what puzzle? (Stuffs the puzzle on his other half of the chest.) That was part of my silicone surgery.  
  
Yami: ::shudder::  
  
Kaiba: GIVE ME BACK MY COMPANY!  
  
Pegasus: But when Yugi beat me in duelist kingdom you got back your company and your brother.::smiles weakly::  
  
Kaiba: Oh..then..GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!  
  
Pegasus: But I just said I gave him back----  
  
Kaiba: DON'T YOU QUESTION ME!  
  
Authoress: How'd you get here?  
  
Kaiba: Well.first I jumped a fish importing ship's captain, then I jumped a cabdriver who droved me to the airport. I didn't jump the airplane pilot but I did jump the lady who was registering me for the plane ticket. Then I jumped the plan and landed in the VALLEY OF THE DOLLS!  
  
Bakura: You must have had a very interesting day..  
  
Kaiba: YUP YUP YUP! BUT IT ALL STARTED WITH THIS CUP OF SUGAR! CAN WE SWIM TO TAHITI NOW!! ::*jumps*::  
  
Pegasus: ..er..::throws monopoly money in their faces:: so long SUCKERS!  
  
(attempts to slim the valley hills) (keeps falling down)  
  
Bakura: Why don't we just beat the crap outta him and get it over with?  
  
Yami: Yeah I can go for some kick ass right now.  
  
Authoress: Kaiba, you and me. We jump him and take all his money---  
  
Kaiba: AND the items that he stole as well.  
  
Authoress: Oh yeah.that too..  
  
Pegasus: (grabs a bodyguard) attack!  
  
Authoress: Wait! I saw this in a movie once. (walks up to the bodyguard) YA A STINKY BOY WHO NEEDS TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH A DISTAND RELATIVE. RIGHTGAURD!  
  
Guard: ::whimpers:: WHY YOU HAVE TO BE SOO MEAN..  
  
Pegasus: Down number 5.  
  
::airplane- this close to crashing into the valley::  
  
Pegasus: (jumps into the plane and pulls the lever making the plane go up) SAFE!  
  
Yami You've won this time but you won't win next time you Greek horse man!  
  
Authoress: YOU STILL HAVE MY MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL! Ya lousy dirt monkey...  
  
Bakura:..hehe..i still have his platinum express card.hehehe.  
  
Kaiba: he stole my brother..  
  
Viva las get back all our items from that girly man----PEGASUS!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authoresses Notes: Soo how'd you like it? This is my first Yu-gi oh fic cause I read so many and their soo good. I have to give something back to the community...! I'm going to be in the story for now...don't think its them cheap ass MARY SUES!! God I hate them. This I make myself look bad..evil but very ridiculous. I finished this chapter on the spur while I had the chance. If you guys will excuse me I will take el bath.toodles.(no you can't join me.) ::wink:: 


	2. Notice that all duelists should here

YOU LYING THEIFS I AM GOING TO GET YOUR NAMES AND GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU KEEP STEALING YUGI OH CARDS ONCE AGAIN! PLEASE DUELIST SPREAD THE NEWS ON YOUR WEBSITE AND MANY MORE IF YOU CAN CONCERN OTHERS WITH THE PROBLEM! I TOO HAVE BEEN ROBBED OF CARDS! SPREAD SO I CAN HUMILIATE THE BASTARDS WHO STEAL RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DUELERS FACE!  
  
PROBLEM:  
  
These mysterious bunches of students creatively plan out a strategy in order to grab rare cards from great duelers. Cards such as BLUE EYES ULTIMATE, EXODIA and many more in the class of greatness. There is not much I can do unless spread news of this situation.  
  
HOW THEY DO IT:  
  
Day 1 of the problem-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- They crowd around and allows a short student to bend down and steal decks from duelists.if they do not steal the whole deck they leave the duelists cards unattended on the battle arena. Unfortunately the opponent of the duelists cannot stop the thief's since they gang up and attempt to take off with them.  
  
Day 2 of the problem-------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------Allow bigger students to cause a distraction and take the cards for a "look". When the duelists do not permit them to do so they wrestle for them and run away. As they proceed to steal the duelists is not allowed to do anything because they wish not for officials to catch them beating the living tar outta them.  
  
Day 3 of the problem-------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- They proceed to promote to violence as in kicking the duelist and bunching them, banging heads against walls.distract and then give cards to a comrade in crime.  
  
There are much more.but it is too much to introduce to the outside world.  
  
How WE DECIDED TO DEAL WITH IT:  
  
We as in the stolen duelists created a plan to destroy their lives much more than we can comprehend.but it had not worked very well considering that they had slipped pass our traps. We had gave out positions as guinea pigs with dueling arenas and fake duels. collected many ppl to help out in class areas. But an occurrence had disturbed our preparation.  
  
One student fell on the area and allowed another group to steal cards while they were yelling at the falling.  
  
How YOU AN HELP:  
  
How you can help is by spreading news in chats and websites. I don't give a bloody DAMN how ppl do it just humiliate the bastards!  
  
For now some avoid dueling until the problem is resolved and some continue to duel with more security as to crowd around the dueling arenas with their own kind, or they have ppl just beat the living tar outta the ksajdks..(a.k.a me)  
  
Thanks n e ways..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------Ms. Darkblood--------------------------- 


	3. Make over? NOOOOOOO!

Took me a while to get a nice easy going plot for the second chapter but..here I go! (blinks, waiting for something to happen) AHEM! ..second chapter! Here I GO! (waits) Fine! Don't Go! Just read people while I make this chapter GO! ..........  
  
Authoress: I don' wanna 'alk bout it..  
  
Yami: You'll have to come out sooner or later ya know!  
  
Bakura: What happened?  
  
Kaiba: (still on sugar rush) WEELLLLLL!!!! YOUSEETHEAUTHORESSGOTREALLYPISSEDOFFATPEGASUSSOSHEPLOTTEDREVENGEBUTTHENITGOT BLOWNOFFCOURSEINTHEVALLLEYOFTHEDOLLSANDNOWSHE'SHEREWOLLOWINGINHEROWNSELFPITY .  
  
(You see the authoress got really pissed off at Pegasus so she plotted revenge but her plan got blown off course in the valley of the dolls and now she's here wallowing in her own self pity)  
  
Authoress: Don't feel sorry for me.take pity instead..TAKE PITY! ::takes Kaiba's collar and lifts him up:: ..(whimpers) won't you take pity on me?  
  
Kaiba: .erm...WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Looky! I can fly!  
  
::Authoress throws him in a pile of stinky socks::  
  
Kaiba: OHHHHHHHHHH! ..jeez it stinks.. OH LOOKY! SOCK PUPPETS!  
  
(get the sock puppet taken away)  
  
Bakura: Don't you touch Alfred.he's part of the family.  
  
Yami: *busy sewing* Oh SHIT! The needle thingamabobs! THEY HURTS! *pricks himself.(pause) pricks himself again*  
  
(Everybody freezes and the light shines on the Authoress)  
  
Authoress: (blocking eyes from the flash lights up on the ceiling) So.this is whom I have to work with.::points to them::  
  
(Every one back to normal)  
  
Kaiba's running with on of the sock bunny's on his head and another on his hand, he's conversing and all..but it don't look right. And then there's Bakura chasing after Kaiba with sock bunny's falling out of pockets. Amd dear old Yami boy continues to prick himself....pause....pricks himself again.  
  
Authoress: I WANT MY MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL! I gotta lure him away from my killing thi- Yami: AND my puzzle  
  
Authoress: EXCUSE ME I WAS TALKING!  
  
Yami: What you dare interrupt me while interrupting you? (eyes twitch) OBLIVIATE TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Authoress: .you don't have your puzzle..like I said.before.  
  
Bakura: I need a hug.  
  
Yami: HEY! I'M THE VICTIM HERE!  
  
Bakura: Yeah.but I'm more important..  
  
Authoress: (glomps him) I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and never let go of you! (realizes that I should get back to my improvised plan)  
  
(Drops Bakura) (Bakura falls on his bum..I'll kiss his boo-boo later ::wink:::)  
  
Authoress: I'm too frustrated!!!  
  
Kaiba: I KNOW WHAT SHE NEEDS...  
  
Yami: Well wha---what is this red stuff coming outta my fingers?  
  
Kaiba: A MAKEOVER! And oh yeah..that's blood.anyways.  
  
Authoress: A MAKEOVER..? *eyes start trembling* (backs up against a wall)  
  
Bakura: (whose bandaging Yami's finger.) Whats so bad bout the salon? Hold still Yami!  
  
Yami: IT HURTs!!!!  
  
Bakura: Stay still Yami!! HEY DON'T YOU BITE ME! Eureka! Its done!  
  
(Yami shows his hand bandaged and bandaged, and bandaged..hey..Bakura don't know any first aid skills!)  
  
Kaiba: (getting off cell phone) I made an appointment! You're going to the salon de la.dfdsgdsg.for Evil genius's. Their logo is "DO your worst, as you look the best"  
  
Authoress: (Blinks at him) (Blinks at him some more) I don't believe I can make it  
  
Bakura: Why..? Why---Whhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy?  
  
Authoress Ah it started when I was fiv---  
  
Bakura: SOOOOO, moving along.. hey Kaiba ..how YOU doi---  
  
Authoress: HELLO! I was talking!  
  
Bakura: OH.......................um...... you wann a hug?  
  
Authoress: Don't YOU try to tempt ME! -----(ponders)----Yeah maybe I'll go for the hug  
  
(glomps Bakura)  
  
Bakura: (goes all Yami) You're my next victim..  
  
(eyes bulge)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba: Come on!  
  
(Pushing Authoress with extensive force)  
  
Bakura: Come now.. you can't possibly understand her fright of the dangers of the (puts on a cloak and pours water over dry ice) ::wiggles fingers:: WHHOOOOO the salon ppl!!  
  
Yami: That's right Bakura! And the salon ppl they all over you with curling irons, and powder, and massive bottles of gel!! (Pauses to see that every ones staring at him)  
  
Authoress: And..erm.how would you know of THIS?  
  
Yami: And you wonder why I'm not with you guys on Saturdays.tsk tsk tsk.  
  
(the staring proceeds.Yami bustles back to sewing in bandages)  
  
Authoress: -_-; erg..uh huh..(confused a tad)  
  
Kaiba: Yea-NOW!  
  
(Throws authoress in salon)  
  
________________________________________________________________________ *At the counter where has-----*  
  
Counter Man: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO! How DO you DOOOOOOO?  
  
Authoress (to herself): When they're not looking I'm gonna make a run for it.  
  
Counter Man: (grabs authoress and plots her down on a chair)  
  
::grabs whole bunch of samples and shoves it in her face::  
  
*_*...  
  
Authoress: Erm..  
  
CM: WEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL! There are 300 facial, 100 nose jobs, and 600 different styles of ab toners...you can see why were much popular on the ab toners  
  
(takes out a pic of a flabby man)  
  
Authoress: (sudder) eewww  
  
Cm: (takes out one of a hot, hunky, nice ab toned.(ahem getting off topic now) guy thingamabob)  
  
Authoress: (drools) duh..duh..mmmm.meat..mmm---oh yeah!  
  
Cm: Come on now! I have a customer waiting!  
  
Authoress: You go ahead (mutters) you big fart wad  
  
Pegasus: Gotta do my worst while looking my best! ::has the MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL and oh yeah.the millennium item:: (walks by humming: Barbie)  
  
(on behalf of ALL readers may I say "NuTcAsE!")  
  
Authoress: (panics) Uhmmm..(takes some cream and rubs on face as disguise)  
  
Pegasus: (to Authoress) Um.little boy will you show me who's in charge?  
  
(See steam coming out of my ears and my face turning red)  
  
Authoress: (gritting teeth) WHY YOU LIT-  
  
Cm: Outta my way shorty---I mean....well respected customer! (smiles nervously)  
  
Authoress: (crams Counter Man in a drawer) I am..the person in charge I mean!  
  
Pegasus: *ponders out loud* You're awfully young to be working here aren't you? ---little BoY...?  
  
Authoress: *eye starts twitching* Ye---s-----*twitch* hhehhehehehe...(attempts to kick him where the sun don't shine)  
  
Pegasus: (walks away in a really girly way)  
  
Authoress: Damn..  
  
Pegasus: Hm?  
  
Authoress: Erm.I mean..MY WHAT A DARN NABBIT LOVELY FACE.(throwing up inside)  
  
Pegasus: Why..yes I know! LIKE TOTALLY! GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Authoress: (is scared....very very scared)  
  
Pegasus: I got me a millennium puzzle and MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL! (hugs himself) I fell fuzzy inside..hehehehehe.  
  
Authoress: Well..lets get the treatments done! Here let me hold your little items for you.. (See evil look on face)  
  
TBC.  
  
Will the Authoress get the items once and for all? Will Pegasus actually look like a human after his makeover? And Bakura.WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO USE THAT CREDIT CARD?  
  
Stay tuned! STOLEN WITH PLOT P.3 IS TO BEGIN SOON!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Readers! *stands closer an ledge* I AM LORD! *Falls off ledge* I MEANT TO DO THAT! REVIEW MY PPL! AND I SHALL SPREAD JOY AS TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS! 


	4. Make over p2

Stolen with plot p.3  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Where we left off last time:  
  
{ Pegasus: I got me a millennium puzzle and MACHINEOFDESTRUCTIONTHATWILLSOONKILLALL! (hugs himself) I feel fuzzy inside..hehehehehe.  
  
Authoress: Well..lets get the treatments done! Here let me hold your little items for you.. (See evil look on face) }  
  
*AND STOP*! See here I am reaching in for the items then...(presses play button)  
  
~+~  
  
Pegasus: (proceeds to walk away in a girly manner)  
  
Authoress: (misses chance to get items)  
  
Pegasus: Oooo will you like put makeup and pretty nail polish on my foot also? And what about those cute adorable pink hair clips? Tee-hee- hee-hee  
  
Authoress: *_* (shakes her silently in disappointment) How do I get myself dragged into these affairs? (cries to herself)  
  
(Looks at Pegasus trying to fit his feet into pink ballet slippers)  
  
Authoress: *cries harder now*  
  
Pegasus: Wwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll......TIME IS MONEY NOW!! TIME FOR MY APPOINTMENT!  
  
(drags Authoress *"little boy"* into room of makeover-ness)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami: I feel bad about what we did.....to the Authoress and all........  
  
Kaiba: Yeah......me toooooooo!  
  
Bakura: Really?? Oh.OH!!! Yeah me too. *frowns nervously*  
  
(all three look at each other)  
  
Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami: Hahahha..whew..that was funny!!  
  
Bakura: But seriously I do feel sad.......I should buy myself something....hehehehehehe  
  
Kaiba: Yeah and I got a company to run......  
  
Yami: Yeah and I.......(ponders).....I have to knit!  
  
Bakura: Yami...do I have to have that TALK with you again about what kind of gender you are? And the customs of the gender?  
  
Yami: No thanks.....Pegasus had that talk with me already........(ponders: Pegasus is kind of a girly------).........Yeah maybe I should have that talk.....  
  
Bakura: Well...YOU SEEEE!!! We men! We no knit! We hunt for scorpions and burn water...comprend'e?  
  
Kaiba: AHEM Bakura...we're teens not cave people.  
  
Bakura: Me no Bakura! (gives cave men grunts) *goes outside tearing at his clothes and making a cavemen like ensemble*  
  
Women #1: (walking on the street passing Bakura) OH GOOD HEAVENS!!! (faints on the ground)  
  
Women #2: (also passing *O_0*) OOOOOOOOOOO SHAKE WHAT YA MOMA GAVE YOU!!!  
  
Bakura: *_* (proceeds to walk back to Kaiba and Yami) CRAZY LADY STARTING HOOTNG AT ME!!! (cries to himself)  
  
Yami: (pats his shoulder) There, there child...there, there...  
  
(feels wet snot on his jacket)  
  
Yami: (eyes Bakura wiping his nose on his shirt) *_* (is about to cry also)  
  
Kaiba: (pulls out a trumpet and starts playing something morbid............pulls out the cymbals and---) CLANG!!!  
  
(plays some parade music)  
  
Kaiba: OH WHEN THE SAINTS GO MARCHING IN!!! OH WHEN THE SAINTS GO MARCHING INNNNNNN!!!  
  
Yami and Bakura: (look up) Dang he's got skills.  
  
Kaiba: (see's that he's being gawked at) (makes the trumpet and cymbals disappear) Ahem...*shifts eyes timidly*  
  
Bakura: (sniff sniff.wipes tears) OH WELL!!! *happy mood* Goes purchasing something somewhere and running off to someplace.  
  
Kaiba: Hm..(peculiar?)  
  
::cell phone rings::  
  
Kaiba: Kaiba here....no....no....yes......yes.......no...... yes.......(other cell phone rings) Yes? No. Yes.........no............REALLY? No! That's going to be the talk of the Century!! HAHAHAHAHAHA-----no.  
  
Yami: (looking really closely)  
  
Kaiba: Yeah. Yeah. Look here some person is gawking at me so like ta-ta. Pip cheerio. (stares at Yami) Work.  
  
Yami: So I'll see ya lat---  
  
(Sees great flows of smoke forming out of nowhere)  
  
Yami: (cocks his head) how queer............LETS SEE HOW THE AUTHORESS IS!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authoress: (holding a scalpel deciding whether to skin Pegasus alive when he's not looking or slice it where it hurts?) Erm.....  
  
Pegasus: Whatcha doing?  
  
Authoress: expholiating? (thinks to self: ewwww..I'm gonna scrape off dead skin)  
  
Pegasus: Good! I got some dead skin cells on my buttocks! You can start there!  
  
Authoress: *_*  
  
~*~  
  
Authoress: (Comes out of the room) 0_0  
  
Yami: Erm..Authoress...whatcha doing?  
  
Authoress: 0_0  
  
Yami: *waves hand in front of her face* Hm.....nothing..  
  
(walks to place where Authoress came from)  
  
Yami: (peers inside) What the hell----  
  
Pegasus: (guessing that he suffers from middle age memory loss or something.) Oh..are you the NEXT make-up person? Like TOTALLY!!!  
  
Yami: (twitch twitch..twitch twitch) Yes...?  
  
Pegasus: (does this weird Fanta girl move and plots Yami in front of him with make up accessories) (has these REALLY girly grin on)  
  
Pegasus: Okay..LIKE GIRLFRIEND! (snorts, and has this laughing fit)  
  
(and so time passed)  
  
Yami: (comes out) (sits by the still stunned mistress) That was scary.  
  
Darkblood: u-----(T_T)------h  
  
Bakura: (comes in with clothes for every body) Come! I am jolly and I look pretty! WHAHAHAHAHA! First plan in securing all millennium items I shall first look pretty in my Armani suit!  
  
*throws a bag of clothes toward the Authoress*  
  
Authoress: o_o;; (still stunned) Bakura? I'M NOT A GIRLY FIRLY!!  
  
*punches Bakura*  
  
Bakura: (rubs nose) well this really isn't my day.first some lady started hooting at me.NOW THIS.. I might as well adjourn back to my cave!  
  
Authoress: O_o;;.Bakura..what cave?  
  
Bakura: DON'T YOU TALK TO ME! (wailing) YOU HURT ME FEELINGS...WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAA---wait a minute.apologize.  
  
Authoress: What? No way!  
  
Bakura: APOLOGIZE---  
  
Pegasus: Now who in this room is going to do my toenails? Hm??? (can't see a thing with his mud mask on)  
  
Yami: (whispers) I'm not going back there.  
  
Authoress: (shoves Bakura) (acts as if nothing happened)  
  
Bakura: What the he----  
  
(gets taken into the room)  
  
Authoress and Yami: .T_T.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba: I shall teach you the colors of the wind!  
  
The mail guy: You watch Pocahontas?  
  
Kaiba: no I don't! Um..my little brother told me to that's all.::ahem::  
  
The mail guy: Eh.Pocahontas I'm not too big on it.now beauty and beast! That is one fine Disney!  
  
Kaiba: NO! THERE IS NOT ONE DISNEY THAT MAY FIGHT WITH POCAHONTAS..::ahem:: not that I would know of.hehehe  
  
The mail guy: oh well.(calls up media for unsuspecting tidbits)  
  
Kaiba: (receives call) Yes? OH DEAR LORD! Bakura got captured? OH DEAR LORD! OH.by Pegasus? That's nice..OH DEAR LORD!  
  
Authoress: (one on the phone) What is it now?  
  
Kaiba: Oh never mind. I just thought that would make a nice ending! See I've been trying to act out and do this thing with this other thing equaling a whole lot of things! See here it all started with my childhood as a orphan!  
  
(hours pass)  
  
Kaiba: And that was how I saved superman!  
  
Authoress: ...-_-;; Kaiba..do realize that BAKURA'S IN TROUBLE AND WE JUST WASTED 5 HOURS!  
  
Kaiba: oh! Then I'm late for lunch toodles!  
  
Next: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Will Kaiba come and rescue our heroes and authoress? What is it that Bakura has to endure in that evil room?  
  
Stay tuned! Onto the next chapter of....STOLEN WITH PLOT! 


	5. Make over p3 The bunny!

Sorry for keeping all waiting! Here and enjoy! I better get some reviews for this!  
  
Stolen With plot  
  
*Currently at the solon once again*  
  
Authoress friend: HI! I'M HITOMI or just plain authoress friend.  
  
Authoress: Hey wait weren't didn't you in Escaflowne!? Why did you come here to Yugi oh?  
  
Hitomi: See here.................(time goes by)...............there was a bunny.  
  
Authoress: -_-;;; ...................YOU SPACED OUT FOR THAT LONG AND ALL YOU CAN COME UP WITH IS................. "there was a bunny?"!!!!  
  
Hitomi: What!? THERE WAS!  
  
Authoress: (lifts her up from the back collar and kicks her out of the solon doors)  
  
Hitomi: (smushs face on glass door in a stalker way) Wmait!! (do realize ppl that her face IS smushed..)  
  
Authoress: (Goes back to plan of helping Yami out) *eyes the wig stand* (lightbulb!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Pegasus: *rings bell* (singing) oooohhhhhhh water booooyyyy! Come and fetch me some wwwaaaaattttteeerrrr..........NOW!  
  
Yami: (doing slave work........) -_-;;; I am not happy..........help............  
  
*unknown*: WELLLLL HELLOOOOO! *adjust wig* I AM FRAUIRE A JAKA! (A/N: like the song)  
  
Yami: Dorm a vue?  
  
Pegasus: Doing a little ding dong---something something something...dum dum dum!  
  
(every body joins into the chorus!) (the can-cans!)  
  
*unknown*: (stops) Ahem...............  
  
(everything resumes back to normal)  
  
*unknown*: *adjust wig some more* I am here to do a little make-over to Mr. Manly-women here!  
  
Pegasus: Thankies! (  
  
Yami: 0o.............so I was right...........  
  
*unknown*: Erm..yes..........i shall be doing your make-over now..........but I will need the boy to assist me. So if you shall come my way young- hunky man-----I mean young handsome man------I mean.............YOU come with me!  
  
Yami: (tad scared) Yessum....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*unknown*: Yami............its me!  
  
Yami: Who? Frauire a jaka?  
  
*unknown*: NO YOU BUMBLING HOTTY! IT'S ME! (takes off wig) AUTHRORESS!  
  
Yami: noo.........for a second there you were frauire a jaka.......  
  
Authoress: (slaps him) Stupid..............good help is so hard to find now and days............  
  
Yami: OOOOHHHH..........Authoress.........oh I see.....  
  
Authoress: Took him that long.........(shakes head in disappointment)  
  
(shoves him to four wigs with sun glasses as well)  
  
Authoress: Take these and disguise yourself. I'm going to try to take the puzzle and my machine away from him when he's not looking.  
  
Yami: (tries on a pair of wig and sunglass's)(has long hair and a weird face because of sunglasses)  
  
Authoress: You look like Cher.........all you need is the plastic surgery!  
  
(walk out of booth and sees Pegasus push what little titty's he has)  
  
Authoress: (thinks: I'm doing this for my Machine of destruction. Doing this for my machine of destruction. Doing this for my machine of destruction)  
  
Pegasus: LOOK AT ME! I'm down to a B-cup..........  
  
Yami: Next thing you know you'll have your period...............  
  
Pegasus: (looks at self) Is it that obvious? (looks at pants) I'm starting to bloat right?  
  
Authoress: You have problems my friend..............not issues............but problems.......... 0_0  
  
Pegasus: Not problems but I have my eye out for the boy over there (waves fingers at Yami) yoo-hoooo (0_~)  
  
Authoress: Oh no you DON'T BITCH! HE MY MAN!  
  
Pegasus: (whispers to me) Yes I know you swing that way also. I too have that problem; I say you and me ------(confidential)  
  
Authoress: (shriveling up on the inside) Ewwww.............  
  
Yami: (in disguise, with a blond wig and yellow sunglasses) (has a fake women accent) Hello ma'm-sir!  
  
Pegasus: .................Sir?  
  
Yami: #_#'' erm.....................okay........  
  
(He's distracting Pegasus but very hard to see Yami suffering at the stinky feet of Pegasus)  
  
Authoress: (Tries to nab the puzzle but find discomfort hanging from the ceiling) Grr................You big fat---I'll get you yet!  
  
Pegasus: What? You said you were going to hug me so?  
  
Yami: Noo..  
  
Authoress: I didn't say that!  
  
Pegasus: I know I deserve a pat.................but where I ask? (wiggles his eyebrows)  
  
Yami: Um......Um......Um.....I have to get the other hairstyler in the meantime!  
  
Pegasus: I'll be waiting!! (pulls out the make-up kit)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(In another realm) Marik: Soon I shall get Yami's millennium puzzle and soon I WILL BECOME PHARAOH AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! THE WORLD I TELL YOU!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
  
Director: Hey where'd you come in? This is Stolen with plot chapter 4! You're not suppose to be here until chapter 5! A TAD AHEAD OF TIME ARE WE NOT?  
  
Marik: But I'm going to be the NEW PHARAOH! WHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!  
  
Director: That's it you shall soon see my true form! (the screen sheets bind around him) *light appears* I AM SIMON----  
  
Marik: who?  
  
Director: FROM AMERICAN IDOL!  
  
Marik: Iek! (shrieks running away)  
  
Director: (looks in the mirror) Damn! Did I put on the wrong mask again? (Adjusts his Maximillion Pegasus mask) Oh well I'll just have to go with this now.  
  
Authoress: Hey are you trying to cut into my story time? I am the star of the show not the Director!  
  
Director: But aren't you me? And me, you?  
  
Authoress: Don't argue over semantics!  
  
Director: (gets booted out of the studio by Authoress)  
  
Authoress: (winds up next to Director) This is what I get for being Director and Authoress at the same time but at different situations...........  
  
(see's a bunny with a disgruntle face)  
  
Authoress: *_* okayyyy..................  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaiba: (Looks for his lunch) OH DEAR LORD! WHERE IS LUNCH!? NOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Oh the humanity!  
  
Bakura: (walks into his office) Knick knock! Its your sidekick---Lunda! And Lunda will find your lunch!  
  
Kaiba: No thanks...........(ruffles through his suitcase, and finds something) A 5? What the hell's that doing there?  
  
(throws it away in time for Bakura to catch it and hide it in his pocket)  
  
Bakura: Where you not suppose to meet Authoress?  
  
Kaiba: Oh shoot...............that would border on the lines of I don't care land and wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooopppppppppeeeeeeee------ zeebadooda!  
  
Bakura: Can I join?  
  
Kabia:..no.  
  
Bakura: Aww.. :-(  
  
Kaiba: I should give her a call. (Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg)  
  
Bakura: Why is your ring so long?  
  
Kaiba: Long distance.  
  
Bakura: Ooooooohhhhh............not really.  
  
Kaiba: It won't call through.........odd...........  
  
Message: You have called through to another dimension! Press 1 if you want your friend back, 2 if you are gay, if you need a message with more specific whereabouts about your friend press as many number beyond your phones limit space of dialing!  
  
Kaiba: (see's that Bakura's back is turned to him) (press's 2)  
  
Message: (redials him to 1-800-Horney-is Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba: Noo....................nuh uh! (giggles)  
  
Bakura: Did you get to Authoress yet?  
  
Kaiba: Uh.................DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BACK NOW YOU HERE! (slides phone out of sight but did not shut it off) Wrong number!  
  
Bakura: (shrugs)  
  
Kaiba: (takes the phone out in secret) I'll talk to you later hon! Noo you stop..(giggle)  
  
Bakura: (knows all) (chuckles quietly as he fingers the latest credit cards Kaiba holds) More to my collections! To be Continued!  
  
-Next time on Stolen with plot!  
  
Yami: Aww gross Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: (hold up item)  
  
_____________________________  
  
Authoress: Damn that bunny!  
  
Director: This is what you get for trying to outdo your last chapters!  
  
Authoress: You be quiet!  
  
_______________________________  
  
Pegasus: I'm thirsty..................:-( ________________________________________________________  
  
Hitomi: (huggling unidentified guy)  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Next time on: STOLEN WITH PLOT! 


	6. I have no idea where this is going to st...

Stolen with plot p.5  
  
Director: I feel so alone........  
  
Marik: NOW MY TIME FOR REIGN! I SHALL BECOME PHAROAH! MU-HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Authoress: You know you have absolutely great bone structure!  
  
Marik: Mua---huh? Really? You think? I've been thinking about going into modeling but really I'm not so shallow and (goes on)  
  
Authoress: (in thought) anything to stop that annoying laughter  
  
Marik: ^_^  
  
Authoress: -_- (sarcastically) Oh whoopee  
  
Marik: Hey where's your other self?  
  
Authoress: Which ones? The Director or that one with the crazy look in her eyes?  
  
Marik: The Director. (gulp) The other one scares me.......(shudder)  
  
Director: HERE I AM! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ABOIU AND HER YAMI! (wails on him barnyard style)  
  
Authoress: (putting head in hands) you were better off with the crazy one.  
  
Bunny: (hops around) *has a bouquet in hand*  
  
Authoress: Aww..isn't that adorable? (Goes to pet the bunny)  
  
Bunny: *turns flowers in knife and has evil glint in eyes* Muahahahaahahaha  
  
Marik: Aww.........(in disappointment *as well as pain*) he stole my evil laugh..............(wailing) I LIVE FOR MY EVIL LAUGH!  
  
Bunny: MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Authoress: (running for her life in the unknown dimension) (runs into blackness, up and down, backwards and frontward. No matter where it's pointless)  
  
Bunny: (singing) I'm going to kill you..........  
  
Authoress: 0_0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Director: (running after Marik)  
  
Marik: Your half is in trouble! Go save her!  
  
Director: So? She can take care of herself!  
  
Marik: -_- but aren't you her and her you? So if she gets hurt you hurt too?  
  
Director: Ohhhh...... shoot.  
  
Marik: (wipes sweatdrop away)  
  
Director: DON'T MOVE UNTIL I GET BACK!  
  
Marik: Bu---(can't move)  
  
Director: (attacks the bunny)  
  
Bunny: (whimpers)  
  
The bunny was then put into a cage! HAPPY ENDING! And the Director and Authoress took turns feeding him little bits of the 5 Gundam Wing pilots; model that they evidently found in the pocket of the Authoress.  
  
Director: hey..........um............where's marik?  
  
Marik: I kill you! I KILLL YOU!  
  
Director: (shoves a piece of Trowa Barton's leg in his mouth) Enjoy! I know I am!  
  
Marik: (mouth full) WIME MOT HAPPY!  
  
Authoress: (quiet)  
  
Director: What's with you?  
  
Authoress: I wonder why we're in here in the first place.............  
  
Director: Hm...... (ponder, ponder)  
  
Authoress: (hm............)  
  
Marik: (munch munch) *tastes like cereal*  
  
Director: Hm...... (ponder, ponder)  
  
Authoress: (hm............)  
  
Marik: (munch munch) *tastes like cereal*  
  
Director: Hm...... (ponder, ponder)  
  
Authoress: (hm............)  
  
Marik: (munch munch) *tastes like cereal*  
  
Director: Hm...... (ponder, ponder)  
  
Authoress: (hm............)  
  
Marik: (munch munch) *tastes like cereal*  
  
Director: Hm...... (ponder, ponder)  
  
Authoress: (hm............)  
  
Marik: (munch munch) *tastes like cereal*  
  
Director: Hm...... (ponder, ponder)  
  
Authoress: (hm............)  
  
Marik: (munch munch) *tastes like cereal*  
  
Authoress: maybe it's not so much a good idea to spend all my space to --- [Director: Hm...... (ponder, ponder) Authoress: (hm............) Marik: (munch munch) *tastes like cereal*] because I only have like 5 pages to use.  
  
Director: Maybe its time you extended the pages.  
  
Authoress: no. make me  
  
Director: WHY YOU LITTLE! (chokes her)  
  
Marik: -_- Well I'm done eating..........I'm NOT happy. (pouts)  
  
Authoress: Now that I think about it..........you are a really adorable guy! (swoons in front of him)  
  
Director: (blushes......THEN swoons in front of him)  
  
Marik: (scared.......really scared) (sigh) Welllllllllllllllll when you got it , you got it and Marik my dear I got it. What!? Am I giving off some cute evil warlord vibe?  
  
Authoress: Not right now.......-__-  
  
Marik: (falls down anime style)  
  
Authoress: hhhhmmmmm................and with MY Authoress powers, your demanding director powers, and Marik still tied up........................(ponder, ponder)  
  
Marik: (see's looming shadows) No! nnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-----------oo! Another piece of gundam! (munch munch, and still the shadows fall over)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba: Hey Bakura............where's my credit card?  
  
Bakura: I wouldn't know..........(pays the cashier lady with a card)  
  
Lady: Thank you Mr. Seto Kaiba as indicated on this credit card! Have a nice day  
  
Bakura: (in thought) Glad that wasn't suspicious......  
  
[Audience: -_- how odd]  
  
Bakura: Anywayzzzzzzz my hair-due challenged friend-----WHATCHADOING?  
  
Kaiba: WHY YOU LITTLE! (chokes Bakura)  
  
Bakura: Whatchadoing? (looks at Kaiba choking him) *talking to audience* he's trying to choke me. It almost makes me cry to see such effort.  
  
Kaiba: What's the point? So what I have millions of dollars, and I live in a gorgeous mansion and girls want to be with me? I'm smart and a wonderful dancer? What's the point to all that if you an't got the lovin?  
  
Bakura: (pats him on the head) That's nice............. This is what we shall do whenever there is an awkward moment.  
  
Kaiba: (silence)  
  
Bakura: (pats his head) And there's that awkward moment again!  
  
Kaiba: T_T yyyyeaaaahhh  
  
Bakura: Where IS the authoress? The one with that crazy look in her eyes scares me.............(shudder)  
  
Kaiba: (Looks outside the store windows and sees someone approaching) Hey Look! Yami! AND PEGASUS! (Screams loudly causing heads to turn) What?! Havn't you heard a millionaire scream like a girl? (heads turn back) Yes.............I THOUGHT so! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Pegasus: Oh you sexy fiend you! (points finger girlishly at Yami) (growls)  
  
Yami: (cries) Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy? I didn't do anything wrong!!! (cries)  
  
Pegasus: (applies cover girl makeup), this is going on my credit card right? (looks for card) HEY WHERE IS IT?  
  
Yami: (looks at Pegasus fearfully¸ as the man with the millennium eye puckers his lips)  
  
(Somewhere outside)  
  
Bakura: (^-^)(^-^)*  
  
Kaiba: 0_o..........LALALALALa.......I'M CAN'T HERE YOU!  
  
Bakura: Wait.........ahem......... (unplugs Kaiba's fingers) I- JUST- THEIVED- SOME-KIDS- CA-----RRRRRDDD!  
  
Kaiba: LLALALALALALALALALa!!!!!!! I'M IN MY HAPPY ZONE! LALALALALALA I CAN'T HEEAAARR YOU!  
  
Bakura: Loser  
  
Kaiba: (looks hurt) ...........hey.............I heard that! (sniffles) I never knew you thought that way about me bakura!  
  
Bakura: SShhhh don't cry! (looks into his eyes) I don't think of you that way (looks even deeper), I will always think of you as Kaiba (closes into his face)  
  
Kaiba: (sniffles) really? (eyes get watery)  
  
Bakura: Really............  
  
(They close into each other looking googly eyed, and melty.)  
  
Kaiba: *leans into-----------*  
  
Tea: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH KKKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAA!! HONEY!  
  
Kaiba: (sputters away) Eww. You gay homo! (looks away)  
  
Bakura: (snaps fingers) Excussssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee ME----------------!  
  
Kaiba: You are excused.  
  
Bakura: You're the one who leaned in. That would clarify you as a gay homo  
  
Kaiba: But isn't that contradicting when you said GAY and HOMO when really that would make me a straight?!  
  
Bakura: jeez........................(sigh)  
  
Kaiba: What is it now!?  
  
Bakura: You were so looking forward to (wiggles eyebrows)  
  
Kaiba: Oh ew! What the hell are you talking about!?  
  
Bakura: You KNOW what I'm talking about! Everyone knows you heartless bastard! (runs away weeping)  
  
Kaiba: (sigh) (gets hit)  
  
Tea: You heartless bastard! You told me you were straight!  
  
Kaiba: You're not even my girlfriend  
  
Tea: DON'T' PLAY MIND GAMES WITH ME! (sobs, and runs away with Bakura)  
  
Kaiba: (falls back anime style-----into a pit where he disappears)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hitomi: Where am I? (looks around patting the walls)  
  
CrystalZelda: Hi! I'm making a guest appearance although I didn't even know I was going to appear!  
  
Hitomi: Anandi!!!  
  
CrystalZelda: It's CrystalZelda to you!  
  
Hitomi: Jeez today's not my day. I get meet up with you, and the Bunny chased me  
  
CrystalZelda: o_0 The bunny? You've seen the bunny? First in Chicago, now in..................erm......................where are we?  
  
Hitomi: Outside the salon  
  
CrystalZelda: Whhyyyyy?  
  
Hitomi: The Authoress got angry at me, and kicked me out  
  
CrystalZelda: Oh. Seems logical enough. Ahhhh...............just like old times! (smirks and kicks Hitomi)  
  
Hitomi: OW! Why'd you do that?  
  
CrystalZelda: Reminiscing!  
  
Hitomi: Next time, reminisce somewhere else. I find it hazardous.  
  
CrystalZelda: Don't worry, because we have no more time for that. We must..................hunt the wabbit. (Elmer Fudd voice) It wabbit season. (loads the rifle)  
  
TBC in the next chapter ________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Outside the set)  
  
Authoress: This is exceptionally long now isn't it? In fact all my chapters for this story is going to be this long! Aren't you happy gang?  
  
Everybody: (not so enthusiastic) yay.  
  
Authoress: That's the spirit!  
  
Everybody: (whispering to one another)  
  
Marik: I'll distract her and you'll talk the knife  
  
Yami: How will you distract her? She has Authoress powers (sudders)  
  
Marik: ..................With a steak! (takes hold of the live cow)  
  
Cow: Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Everyone: -_- it's worth a try  
  
Authoress: Whatchatalking about?  
  
Everyone: (sweetly) nothing  
  
Authoress: (to self- 'little do they know that I know what they know and that is what they don't know and so when they know that I know we'll all know! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA') Ahem..............that's nice.  
  
-Stay tuned for the next "outside the set" 


End file.
